Just Because
by The Silent Wind
Summary: (AU) Inuyasha likes Kagome, but she likes someone else. What happens when Kagome finds out? One shot song fic


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but i do own the song "Just Because" 

A/N: I wrote this song a couple weeks ago, based on a girl i have a crush on.

Just Because

_I see you everyday in school _

_Oh, your acting so cool _

_and then i see him and i start to frown _

_It seems my whole world turned upside down_

I sat in class, staring at Kagome Higurashi. 'wow, her eyes are just...and her hair' i thought, then she turned to me, "Hey, can i borrow your pencil real quick?" Of course, i did my usual "Sure" i said dreamily. "Thanks" she said, writing a letter. Then my other friend, Sango, turned to me and tried to engage in conversation. "So Inuyasha, are there any girls you like?"

_But just because you might love him _

_I'll still keep my feelings for you _

_and just because you hang with him _

_I'll still keep trying to _

_Hang on _

_Lay around _

_I'm going crazy _

_Just because i'm in love with you._

Oh no. Not that question. I don't even tell my friends that. I saw her eyes move toward Kagome. I couldn't help but smile. Sango smiled. "I knew it. Just by the way you act toward her," she whispered, smirking. Kagome has been my friend for a while now. She is in my Spanish class. But there was one catch: she was in love with another guy. Hojo. I just wanted to rip him to shreds with my claws. Yes i can admit i'm jealous.

_Not many people know of my feelings for you_

_and the ways that you do _

_You sit there with your sexy shirt _

_but seeing you with him makes me hurt_

But then Sango pointed out the obvious, "But you know she likes Hojo, right?" I sighed in defeat. "Yes, i know." Kagome turned around and she gave me my pencil back. "Thanks again" and she laid her head down. "But please don't tell anyone, Sango. Your the first person i've told." It's true. I havn't even told Miroku, and he is my best friend and thats saying alot.

_But just because you might love him _

_I'll still keep my feelings for you _

_and just because you hang with him _

_I'll still keep trying to _

_Hang on _

_Lay around _

_I'm going crazy _

_Just because i'm in love with you._

As the days went by, I was parinoid that Sango would tell Kagome. Plus what got on my nerves, was that Sango would give little hints in front of Kagome like, "Inuyasha, should i tell her?" or "Kagome, Inuyasha likes Kats" and every time i tried to defend myself, which probably made my feelings show even more. But one day, my worst fear finally came true

_Everyday i see it happen_

_as i'm coming up to class _

_whenever your not with him _

_i just wantthe momentto last_

I was walking down the stairs with Sango, when she jumped to my Kagome crush. She told me she told her already. "Right, i'm sure you did." i said before i left for lunch. But was what she said true? Naw, it couldn't be. The next day in Spanish, I was doing my work. My ears perked up when i heard Sango start whispering to Kagome, "You can ask him, you know." "No, i'm okay" she said.

_So do you know now?   
I'll be here waiting_

No. How could she know. So Sango did tell her. I tried to hold back my sadness as i did my work. But every thought came running back to 'She knows.' I don't know what to do know. On the way down to lunch, i talked to Sango, "What did she say when you told her?" i asked, curious to know. "She said she figured it was something like that." I showed a sad smile, and walked away.

_But just because you might love him _

_I'll still keep my feelings for you _

_and just because you hang with him _

_I'll still keep trying to _

_Hang on _

_Lay around _

_I'm going crazy _

_Just because i'm in love with you._

Till this day, i still love her. Everyday, her boyfriend waits for her at the door at the end of class. Though she has never talked about him to me. I still want to rip Hojo's damn heart out. But that will wait. I have Sango to thank for that. I know i might be stupid for thinking this, but i still believe one day we will be together. But i know i'll never have a shot.

_Just because _

_Just because _

_Just because i love you_

_Just because _

_Just because _

_Just because i want you_

A/N: Thanks for reading. I was thinking this would be a good story to wright. Also just a little background Info on the story, all the things in the story actually happened with me to. So if you liked it then you know what to do, review. (hey, that rhymed)


End file.
